The Massey Cancer Center has undergone dramatic evolution since the last Competing Renewal Application in 1984. A new Cancer Center Director and senior leadership have been appointed since July 1, 1988. A vigorous recruitment effort has brought 40 new full-time basic research faculty to the Massey Cancer Center since 1984 with 25 of these appointments since 1986. These faculty have brought with them molecular biological techniques and tools that are represented in virtually every area of basic investigation in the center. Cancer Center basic research programs have increased from 4 to 9 areas encompassing activities new to this institution in radiobiology, carcinogenesis and experimental tumor biology, neuro- oncology, basic molecular biology and immunology and structural molecular biology. Core facilities have expanded from four to eleven shared resources, for which continuing support is requested. All facilities are either fully functional or in development with anticipated completion by late spring 1990. A major new cancer control program with service and research components has brought together a coalition of faculty from the entire University to deal with the issues of cancer care and cancer prevention focused on the rural, undeserved and minority populations of Virginia. Novel elements of this program include development of new programs in cancer prevention to deal with the high percentage of the population which is illiterate, developing health financing strategies to deal with the delivery of cancer care in rural Virginia. Research programs have been developed to study the impact of the Cancer Control/Outreach Program on the quality of cancer care, outcomes and costs. A Cancer Information Service has been funded through a subcontract with West Virginia University. A Bone Marrow Transplantation Program has been established for both autologous and allogenic transplantation in pediatric and adult patients and has recently been accepted into POG and CALGB. A new Cancer Center Office of Development has provided important new resources for the Center that have funded much of the enormous recent developmental activities. The visibility and prestige of the Center in the Commonwealth has been considerably enhanced. There has been a two-fold increase in line funding for the Center by the legislature. Support is requested in this application to fund the implementation and further development of the broad based programs underway at the Massey Cancer Center.